


three in the morning

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Smut, if that's even a thing, slice of life kind of smut, they have sex that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: when Petra wakes up, Dorothea isn't next to her.(or, 3 am sleepy sex.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away*

There’s a sound of… scraping, maybe? It sounds like wood against wood?

It tugs Petra out of sleep.

It’s a gentle thing, more of a suggestion, really. Petra feels herself being pulled out, and soon enough, her eyes crack open.

The bed is empty next to her when she reaches out. She leans up on an elbow, looking for her wife. In the dimness of the room — lit only from what little moonlight streaming through the slit between the curtains — and makes out Dorothea’s figure squatting next to their drawer, looking for something.

“My love,” she says, voice small, raspy from sleep, through a yawn, “come back to bed.”

If Dorothea is startled by the sudden sound, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she turns back and  _ smiles,  _ and if Petra weren’t so tired she’d climb out and kiss her wife senseless.

Instead, she says: “Come here, and kiss me, please.”

Dorothea lets out a small chuckle before sliding back under the covers and gives her wife a chaste kiss. Petra smiles into it, and soon enough, it’s over. She doesn’t complain, of course — Dorothea will still be here in the morning, and the morning after that, and the morning after that, and the morning after that…

A very nice thought she doesn’t dwell on for too long, because Dorothea has turned to face the other way and slots herself neatly in Petra’s arms. Petra is immediately on her, sharing her warmth with her wife. She trails her fingers over her wife’s curves, a little ghost of a touch — Dorothea had told her, many many years ago, that these things are soothing and can easily put her to sleep.

And then Dorothea presses herself back into Petra, and…

Her hand easily and lazily makes its way downwards, and she stops just as she reaches the waistband of Dorothea’s panties. Petra cracks an eye open, presses a trail of kisses onto her wife’s shoulder, and a final one just beneath her ear in a silent question of  _ are you sure? _

Dorothea reaches for her wife’s hand, urges it into her panties. She lets out a sigh when Petra makes quick work, even in her sleep-addled state, and is running a finger up her folds to find her clit.

She finds it with little effort, of course. Years of marriage, and even more years together before that, has taught her the ins and outs of Dorothea’s body. She traces circles on Dorothea’s clit, a languid series of movements that has Dorothea moaning into the silence of their room.

Her voice is like music, Petra thinks.  _ No, _ her voice  _ is _ music.

Dorothea, deciding she needs more, shifts so that she’s now facing her wife and immediately kisses her, gentle and slow, all while Petra keeps working at her clit.

Her strokes are slow and leisurely, and so the build-up of pleasure is also slow and steady, and it drives her wild. They’re used to intense and frantic sex, but this slow and unhurried thing is just as passionate.

Dorothea buries her face in Petra’s shoulder when it gets a little too much, when her senses are overwhelmed with Petra Petra  _ Petra. _

Petra strokes her clit one last time with more pressure, and that’s when Dorothea comes with a strangled moan, an unrestrained shudder running through her body. Petra doesn’t move her hand away, keeps touching her wife and help her cool down from her orgasm.

Petra leans forward, kisses her, kisses her, kisses her, whispers little “I love you”s that get lost in Dorothea’s skin, a little sweaty, a little shiny, from exertion. Petra, still half asleep, grazes her teeth over a particularly sensitive spot under Dorothea’s jaw, and—

Dorothea pulls away, a hand over Petra’s, still in her panties. With the biggest doe eyes she can muster, she asks, “One more, please?”

And who is Petra to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> written in... *check watch* under an hour at 3:30 in the morning. do not say a word...............
> 
> [x](https://twitter.com/merciehonkers)


End file.
